A number of types of loading devices for cargo spaces in transportation means are known, in particular for cargo spaces in aircraft. EP 0 315 236 A1 relates to a motorized roller conveyor for energy-saving loading of a cargo chamber with standardized cargo units, such as air cargo containers, pallets, or the like for example. A supporting application during loading with self-driving vehicles is not provided. In addition, the motorized roller conveyor disclosed in EP 0 315 236 A1 has a technically very expensive construction.